Ser diferente te hace peligroso
by Little-Fall
Summary: Si habéis llegado aquí es porque conocéis la historia de Beatrice, o Tris, Prior- La joven rebelde Divergente que entró en Osadía por su valentía y, por lo mismo, huyó de ella- Pero, ¿qué hubiera pasado si ella, el día de su prueba, tras conocer su resultado, hubiera obedecido a Tori y elegido Abnegación? ¿Habría conocido pese a todo a Cuatro? ¿Se encontraría en peligro igualmente?


Tenía un mal presentimiento. Desde el salón de mi casa podía escucharse el silencio inquietante de una sociedad dormida, pero también el extraño repiqueteo de pasos muy, muy lejanos, todos al compás... Como si se tratara de un ejército.

Rápidamente corrí a la ventana, y me asomé, horrorizada por lo que mis ojos estaban viendo en ese momento, y estática, como si no pudiera ni quisiera creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Las calles, antes desoladas y tristes sin nadie paseando por ellas, se habían llenado ahora de millones de bultos negros que no tardé en reconocer como los residentes de Osadía. Iban armados. ¿Por qué iban armados? El revuelo que causaron se asemejó al caos; entraban en todas las casas, las desalojaban, y empujaban a las familias que allí dentro habitaban a la calle, apelotonándolas, y luego... Luego les apuntaban y, uno por uno, les disparaban, acabando con el brillo de sus ojos. Lo peor de todo fue ver cómo cuerpos inertes de personas inocentes se iban desplomando en el suelo, donde ahora se podían apreciar enormes charcos de sangre.

-¡Corred! -Me escuché a mí misma gritar; casi sin ser consciente de que lo hacía. Apremié a mi familia a que saliera por la puerta de detrás, pero era inútil, allí fuera también habían soldados de Osadía esperando encontrar nuevas víctimas. Volví a empujar a mis padres hacia el interior de la casa y los arrastré hacia el piso de arriba; abrí una de las escasas ventanas con las que nuestra casa contaba y arranqué de cuajo las sábanas de mi cama, enrollándolas y enganchándolas a la primera cosa sólida que encontré, que resultó ser una percha de mi armario. Até con fuerza la percha a la cerradura de la ventana, asegurándome de que no se soltaría, y, uno por uno, les fui indicando cómo debían colgarse y balancearse hasta llegar al tejado de la casa vecina.

Ya se escuchaban pasos apresurados en el pasillo, y me apresuré a cerrar con cerrojo la puerta, pero aquello no serviría de nada, como mucho para ganar tiempo. Si no se daban prisa, estábamos perdidos. Vi como mi padre quien había preferido dejar pasar primero a mi madre saltaba ya hacia la casa de al lado. Ahora era mi turno.

Pero en ese momento escuché los golpes en la puerta de los soldados de la que ahora yo consideraba la facción enemiga, y supe que no quedaba tiempo. Lo único que podía hacer era cerrar la ventana y esconder las sábanas gracias a las cuales mis padres habían cruzado el escaso espacio entre las dos casas. Lo único que podía hacer era borrar las huellas de su huída y resignarme a que yo iba a morir.

Justo cuando acabé de eliminar el último rastro, la puerta se vino abajo, y por ella entraron un chico y una chica, ambos vestidos de negro, y apuntándome con sus armas de última generación. Ya solo me quedaba desear que mi muerte fuera rápida.

Cerré los ojos, esperando el impacto de la bala penetrando en mi carne, pero no llegó; por el contrario, sí que sentí dos pares de brazos cogiéndome fuertemente y sin cuidado y arrastrándome hacia fuera de mi habitación. Abrí los ojos, ¿por qué no me mataban? Luego lo comprendí; sí que iba a morir, pero no allí, porque otro grupo de soldados estaba entrando ya a inspeccionar la casa, buscando algo que no encontrarían, y no les facilitaría la tarea escuchar mis lloriqueos y gritos.

Me sacaron de mi casa, donde había crecido y a la cual no me permitieron ni tan siquiera echar un último vistazo, y me empujaron hacia donde otra mucha gente vestida de gris lloraba e imploraba misericordia con ellos.

Esperaron un par de minutos más, durante los cuales seguían trayendo a abnegados secuestrados para matarlos y, finalmente, nos obligaron a arrodillarnos.

A mi lado oía los sollozos de Susan Black, nuestra vecina, y quien había mantenido una especie de relación amorosa con mi hermano antes de que éste se marchara a Erudición el día de la elección. Estaba llorando desconsoladamente, asustada, y eso me hizo plantearme por qué yo no estaba igual.

Quizá era porque todavía confiaba en que algo nos salvara.

Los soldados de Osadía nos apuntaron, todos a la vez y con una coordinación impresionante, y ahí fue cuando tuve que resignarme a que no había salvación posible, que solo eran imaginaciones de mi pobre mente desesperanzada. Agaché la cabeza, pensando que al menos sería rápido y poco doloroso pero, una vez más, cuando ya estaba concienciada de que era el fin para mí, escuché el ruido de varias armas caer al suelo y, al levantar la vista, me encontré con todos los soldados que antes nos apuntaban mirándonos extrañados, mirándose a sí mismos extrañados, como si no supieran cómo habían acabado allí y qué estaban haciendo.

-Dios mío... -Escuché susurrar a la joven que me había sacado a rastras de mi casa, horrorizada mirando a su alrededor.- ¡Will! ¿Qué hacemos aquí? -Preguntó al chico que la había acompañado.

-N-No lo sé...

-Busquemos a Eric, o a Cuatro, o a alguien, a quién sea... Ellos sabrán qué está ocurriendo.

El chico simplemente asintió con la cabeza y, juntos, echaron a correr hacia ninguna parte. Yo, todavía estática por el terror experimentado en los últimos minutos, conseguí ponerme en pie y seguirlos, pese a que me sacaban bastante distancia y, de vez en cuando, creía haberlos perdido.

Enseñar cuerpo es como querer presumir de él, y eso es un acto de vanidad, por lo cual los abnegados debíamos llevar siempre prendas poco ajustadas, humildes y largas, lo cual en ese momento me estaba dificultando considerablemente el mantener el ritmo corriendo.

Giré una última esquina y, de repente, me topé de frente con los dos jóvenes a los que estaba siguiendo. Se habían detenido bruscamente y miraban con aspecto pálido y fantasmal algo en el suelo; algo que yo no podía ver porque sus grandes cuerpos dándome la espalda lo impedían. Sin embargo, finalmente la chica avanzó unos pasos más y se agachó al lado de aquello que miraban, permitiéndome así a mí que pudiera observar escasamente el cuerpo de alguien muerto, alguien vestido de negro.

-¿Es él? -Preguntó el chico, al que su compañera había llamado Will.

La chica se demoró en contestar, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que cogía la muñeca del chico fallecido, buscándole pulso.

-Sí.- Repitió, esta vez verbalmente-. Y está muerto.

La chica levantó la mirada para mirar a Will a los ojos, el cual se encontraba mucho más alto dado que no se había agachado mientras que la morena sí, y al hacerlo también pudo verla a ella, por detrás de la espalda de su compañero, observando todo impresionada y sin saber qué hacer o cómo salir de ahí.

-¡Eh! ¡Tú! -Gritó, provocando que el chico también se girara.- ¿Nos estabas espiando?

-N-No, yo... Yo solo...-Tartamudeé. Ahora sí que estaba todo perdido, no iba a escapar de la muerte una tercera vez.

Sin embargo, me di cuenta de que no haría falta escapar de ella, porque ellos ni siquiera habían desenfundado aún sus armas; simplemente me miraban de arriba a bajo una y otra vez, como si quisieran evaluar por medio de mi aspecto si era de fiar o no. Finalmente, una voz gruesa y grave, varonil, les hizo dejar de escanearme con la mirada.

-Will. Christina. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? -Preguntó un chico que debía de sacarme únicamente un par de años. Sin embargo, sí que era mucho más alto que yo, ya que prácticamente me sacaba dos cabezas, y su figura imponía con su semblante serio y seguro y su espalda ancha de brazos fuertes.

-¡Cuatro! Es Eric... ¡Ha muerto! -Exclamó la tal Christina, que comenzaba a agobiarse por la incomprensión que le acarreaba todo aquel asunto.

-Lo sé. Lo he matado yo.- Dijo, casi sin inmutarse de que acababa de reconocer que era un asesino.

-¿C-Cómo? -Tartamudeó Will, quien estaba tan sorprendido como su amiga.

-Hay muchas cosas que no podéis entender todavía. Por ahora simplemente os diré que este ya no es un sitio seguro, al igual que Osadía, estamos en peligro, y debemos huir.

-Pero, ¿adónde?

-Sígueme si quieres averiguarlo.- Dijo el chico, dándoles de nuevo la espalda y echando a caminar.

Los dos osados lo siguieron y yo, insegura sobre qué debía hacer, los imité; hasta que el tal Cuatro se giró y me observó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué haces, estirada? No creo haberme dirigido a ti en ningún momento.

-Tú mismo has dicho que este ya no es un sitio seguro, y yo no tengo adónde ir.-Respondí a la defensiva.

-Eso ya no es problema nuestro. Vuelve con tus padres, anda, y limítate a intentar que no te maten.

-¡No puedo volver con mis padres! Los he perdido, les he echo escapar para protegerlos de vosotros, y ahora ya no sé dónde están, por vuestra culpa. Así que me lo debéis.-Rebatí. Y todo cuanto decía era cierto, y conforme lo iba pronunciando en voz alta más duro se me hacía ignorar la cruda realidad que se avenía: estaba sola, sin familia, sin facción, y dependía de aquellos que diez minutos atrás habían intentado matarme.

El chico pareció pensárselo, pero finalmente su consciencia debió vencerle, porque musitó:

-Está bien; pero intenta no ser una gran molestia durante el camino.

Asentí tragando en seco; al menos ahora tenía un lugar adónde ir, aunque ese lugar fuera adónde un asesino trataba de guiarme.

Todo esto no pintaba nada bien...


End file.
